


The Real Deal

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cowboy Castiel, Cowboy Dean Winchester, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean just came from a horrible blind date.  He is in a coffee shop afterwards when he meets someone that might just help him salvage this night.Day 12 Prompt: Cowboy





	The Real Deal

[](http://s1253.photobucket.com/user/Kelly_Ann_Tyler/media/Phototastic-10_12_2018_ad45cb7a-0888-4af5-9548-627a36ed4bbe_zpsyoiescgv.jpg.html)

 

Dean was having a rough night. He had been set up on a blind date for a Halloween party by his brother Sammy. When he had arrived he found his date, Anna, dressed as your stereotypical slutty nurse. Dean rolled his eyes when he thought she wasn't looking. He was dressed as a cowboy in his authentic Stetson hat and his favorite cowboy boots.

The night progressively got worse as it became apparent that Anna was a self absorbed spoiled brat. The final straw was when she said there was nothing sexy about cowboys. Dean thought cowboys were damned sexy. Then when he told her he was bisexual, she looked at him with disgust. Dean shut her down and left in a huff. He couldn't believe his brother would set him up with such a conservative bitch.

Dean left the party without telling anyone. He was just so done. Normally he would have went to a bar but he had tried to cut back on his drinking and random hookups. So Dean found an all night coffee shop a short distance from the party. He ordered his coffee and a slice of pie and took the last open table. He was musing over just how sucky his night had been when a deep voice broke him out of his reverie. "Excuse me. Is it okay if I sit with you? All the tables are full."

Dean looked up into the bluest eyes he;d ever seen that were framed with a cowboy hat. "Sure. Have a seat." Dean took in the man as he sat down. He was trim and fit. He was wearing blue jeans, a blue button up country western shirt, and a tan cowboy hat. Then Dean caught sight of cowboy boots and the large belt buckle the man was wearing. Dean felt his dick harden as it took interest in the blue eyed man too. "Like your costume." Dean complimented.

"What costume?" blue eyes said in his deep sex voice.

"It's Halloween. I thought you were dressed up like a cowboy like me." Dean said indicating his outfit and his hat that was on the table.

Blue eyes took off his hat and laid it next to Dean's on the table. "No I own a ranch down in Texas. I am just here to visit my brother Gabriel. My name is Cas by the way." Cas said extending his hand to Dean.

Shaking Cas' hand, " So you're the real deal. My name is Dean. So if your visiting your brother where is he?" Dean said looking around.

"He's out getting drunk with his friends. I don't drink and I don't like to be around him when he does." Cas answered before taking a sip of his coffee.

"I've recently given up drinking myself." Dean confessed.

"That is good Dean." Cas said giving Dean a genuine smile. "So why are you all dressed up and sitting in a coffee shop by yourself?"

"I was on a date but she turned out to be a self absorbed homophobic brat. She didn't take kindly to finding out I was bisexual." Dean waited to see Cas' reaction to that.

Cas frowned, "You don't need that in your life. You are perfect the way you are. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "So Cas, you have a wife, girlfriend, husband. or boyfriend waiting for you back in Texas?" Dean knew this might scare the guy off but he was seriously attracted to the guy.

"No Dean. I am gay and single." Cas answered and smiled warmly at Dean.

Dean was relieved. "So this ranch of yours, do you ride horses and raise cattle?" Dean really found the cowboy life intoxicating.

"Yes and then some. I own about 1000 acres. I even do a little farming on the side. Oh and I have bees. I make my own honey." Cas said with pride.

"That sounds like heaven Cas." Dean found Cas adorable.

They talked together in the coffee shop until the sun came up. They exchanged numbers and they went on a couple dates while Cas was in town.

 

~~~~~~ 5 years later~~~~~~

The sun was starting set as Dean rode his black mustang horse Baby across the field toward the stables. He was greeted by his husband just outside. "i was starting to worry." Cas said looking up at Dean.

"Sorry the fence was in worse shape than I thought. Didn't mean to worry you Babe." Dean said getting down from Baby. "I missed you." Dean said before kissing Cas.

"Missed you too. You ready for dinner. Ellen saved us couple of steaks and pie after feeding the other hands." Cas said after putting Baby up in her stall.

"You didn't eat with everyone else?" Dean said slotting himself tight next to Cas.

"No didn't want to eat without you my love." Cas said throwing his arm around Dean waist.

"Well my gorgeous husband lets eat. Then later I want you to take me to bed and show me how much you missed me." Dean said smiling salaciously at Cas.

"Oh then lets hurry and eat. Can't wait to lay you out on our bed." Cas said with darkening eyes.

"God yes!" Dean laughed and they ran for the house.


End file.
